1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly employing a flat-type fluorescent lamp as a light source and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus, one type of a flat panel display apparatus, displays images using liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display apparatus has various characteristics, such as small size, low power consumption, lightweight, etc. rendering the liquid crystal display apparatus applicable to various industries.
The liquid crystal display apparatus requires a separate light source to display images because a liquid crystal display panel for the liquid crystal display apparatus is a light-receiving element that does not emit light.
As a light source for the liquid crystal display apparatus, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) having a tubular shape is mainly used. The liquid crystal display apparatus employing the CCFL is classified as either an edge illumination type or a direct illumination type. In the edge illumination type liquid crystal display apparatus, the light source is positioned at a position adjacent to a side face of a transparent light guide plate, and the light from the light source is reflected from various faces of the light guide plate and directed to the liquid crystal display panel. In the direct illumination type liquid crystal display apparatus, the light source is disposed under the liquid crystal display panel, a diffusing plate is disposed between the light source and the liquid crystal display panel, and a reflecting plate is disposed under the light source. The light from the light source is reflected from the reflecting plate and diffused by the diffusing plate, and the diffused light is applied to the liquid crystal display panel.
However, since the optical member such as the light guide plate, the diffusing plate, etc. induces light loss, a light efficiency of the liquid crystal display apparatus as described above is lowered. Furthermore, manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display apparatus increases, and brightness uniformity of the liquid crystal display apparatus is deteriorated.
In recent, in order to reduce the manufacturing cost and enhance the brightness uniformity within a display apparatus, a flat-type fluorescent lamp directly emitting a planar light has been developed. The flat-type fluorescent lamp, generally, includes a light source body divided into a plurality of discharge spaces and emits the light using plasma generated in each of the discharge spaces.
However, the flat-type fluorescent lamp is vulnerable to an external impact applied thereto since the flat-type fluorescent lamp has a thin thickness and a wide display area. Particularly, in case that an impact test is performed for the flat-type fluorescent lamp combined with a backlight assembly, the flat-type fluorescent lamp is susceptible to damage.